The Dark Queen
by OtakuWriter5441
Summary: When a mysterious girl "daughter" of the Dark King plans to kill Mikoto Suoh to pass a test to become the Dark Queen, she got caught and captured and put into prison... When she meets Yata Misaki, will her mind change? And will it reveal secrets of her past? A little Misaki X OC...
1. Chapter 1:Evil Plot

A man dressed in black looked at a crystal ball. A black cat hopped on his lap and the man stroked its fur gently. The crystal showed the pictures of the seven kings, one by one.

"One city, seven kings…" he said.

It stopped at the picture of Mikoto Suoh, the third king, the Red King. The man smiled wickedly.

"Soon, your reign is about to end… Mikoto Suoh *evil laugh*"

A girl with long black hair, sea green eyes sat calmly at a rooftop of a building. She wears a dark gray tank top, with a white motorcycle jacket tied around her waist, black jeans, and combat boots.

"Shizume City… A peaceful and calm city… Also where the Kings reside…" she said as she looked at the busy people down below. She brought out a necklace in her pocket and opened a locket. It revealed a little girl with short black hair and green eyes just like hers.

"…Alyssa…" she whispered.

"Hey! Hey! Pssst! Akari-chan! Hurry up!" yelled down a voice below.

"Yeesh. Here are those idiots again." Akari said as she stood up. She took one last look at the city and jumped off the building.

*insert "Kings" K theme song here*

She landed gracefully when she jumped off.

"What the hell was that for?!" shouted a guy beside her.

"Calm down. I'm safe aren't I? You don't have to be so cranky Makou-kun." She said.

"How dare you call me so informally? Even though you will be the next Master, I'm still older than you!" he yelled.

"Whatever, Makou-bozu." She said.

"Did you just call me a kid?!" he shouted "Why you…" he was beginning to punch her when someone grabbed his hand.

"Eh. That's enough Makou. You should know better to treat a lady." Said a brown-haired boy just as the same age as Akari's, wearing a black hoodie and jeans.

"Aaron-kun? What are you doing here?" Akari asked.

"Master told us to pick you up. He has something to tell you." Said Aaron.

"Tch. Fine." Akari said as she followed the two men.

"Hey… I thought you're gonna confess to her…" whispered Makou to Aaron. They noticed that Akari wasn't listening.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna tell her soon." Aaron smiled.

They went into a warehouse in a dark corner of Shizume City. They first looked if no one was there, and then went inside. They went in a secret elevator. When the doors opened, it revealed a secret headquarters of the Dark Clan. A few guards walked up to them, and then the three of them showed their marks. Akari's mark is on the back of her left shoulder, Aaron on his arm, and Makou on the right side of his stomach. The guards looked at Akari and said "Welcome back, Akari-sama."

"Jeez. You don't have to address me so formally." She said. Aaron looked at her and gave her a don't-say-that look. Akari just clicked her tongue.

When they walked in the headquarters, everyone was looking at them. They stopped what they're doing and looked at them.

"You boys better go. I'll deal with this one myself." She said when she was about to open the doors of their Master's room.

"Ok. Good luck, Princess." Aaron said. Makou just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." She said.

She opened the doors and saw a man looking at her. "Hello, Father." She said. Then she heard the doors click shut. It was dark inside the room.

"Hello, Akari." He said.

"What do you want?" she said. Her father stood up and circled around her. She saw his black cat hiss at her. "Shut up you stupid cat." She said.

"Don't be too hard on him. So…" he said. "Of course my daughter, you will be the next heir of the Dark Clan, you know that don't you?"

"O-of course. Why?" she said.

"Before I make you the next Master, I need you to do a test." He said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You need to kill… A King. Even just one." He said.

"To kill a King? Isn't that a little too impossible Master?" she said.

"It's not impossible unless you do it… So, are you up for it?" he asked.

Akari took a deep breath and nodded. "So who King are you going to kill?" he said.

Akari clenched her fists. She knew who she wants to murder. "Who?" he asked again.

"I 'm going to kill the Red King… Mikoto Suoh!" she said.

**I'm sorry if the ending makes you want to capture me, burn me, put my body in to the sea to get eaten by sharks… Sorry! But don't worry! You'll see the reason why she want to kill him… Feel free to comment! **


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

A man with a bag of loot ran down an alleyway with Yata, Chitosei, Shohei, Bandou, and Rikio chasing after him. The man continued to run but he stopped when he saw Izumo on the other end.

The man begged on his knees, saying "Please! Please! I surrender! Have mercy on me!"

Yata skated up to him with a bat in his hand and a mischievous smile on his face "Just give me the freakin' loot and you'll be fine…" he said.

"Never!" the man said as he pulled out a gun and fired Yata. Yata dodged the bullet "Why you son of a…" he said as he smashed his bat into his face causing the man to go into a complete knock out.

Izumo handcuffed him onto a pole and called Scepter Four "We got him… Yeah, you can find him in a dark alley beside Sakura Avenue… He's handcuffed into a pole… Knocked-out… Ok… Bye." He said as he hanged up.

Yata and the others looked at the bag of loot curiously and opened it. It is filled with jewels and money. "Woah…" they said. "H-Hey! Don't touch that!" Izumo shouted.

Yata and the others put on the golden necklaces, bracelets, and rings. "Hey! Do you want to be mistaken as robbers or something?!" Izumo said. "Put that away! We're returning it now!" he shouted at them.

They removed all the accessories and put it back on the bag. They went into the store and returned it. The owner was very grateful.

After that, they all returned to Homra.

"The owner should have given us a reward…" Yata said.

"Don't say that Yata. They were already robbed…" Izumo explained.

"Tch. Even just a Yen?" Yata asked.

"Shut up, Yata." Mikoto said.

Yata quieted at once.

Meanwhile, Akari was looking at them closely at the rooftops. "So these thugs are Homra…" she focused on her eyes on the red-haired man "… and that man… is Mikoto Suoh." She smiled mischievously. "I will and shall pass this test…" she said.

That night, Izumo and the others were in the bar drinking and singing happily.

"Where's King?" Totsuka asked.

"He's in his room, sleeping." Izumo answered.

"Hey guys, do you smell something fishy?" Yata said.

"Oh sorry, that's just me…" Kamamoto said.

Everyone laughed but Yata stayed serious.

"No and, ew… I mean is… I'm feeling something weird… I'm feeling a dangerous presence around here…" Yata said.

"So you are telling us that there's a ghost around here?" Shohei laughed.

"Aren't you a little too old to believe in ghosts, Yata?" Kamamoto said.

"No! That's not what meant… Eh, never mind." Yata said.

Outside, Akari was trying to find a way to get in Homra. She saw a window, and she got in. She saw Mikoto lying in bed, snoring. She pulled out a gun, and whispered "So long, Red King." But when she pulled the trigger, Mikoto woke up. He got up, kicked the gun out of Akari's hand, causing it to fire, and pinned her in his bed.

Izumo and the others came running down when they heard the gunshot.

"Mikoto! What happened? We heard a gunshot and…" Izumo shouted.

They stopped when they saw Mikoto and Akari. Mikoto pulled her out of bed and throw her on the floor.

"She tried to kill me…" Mikoto said.

Yata clenched his fists and moved forward. Because of his anger he doesn't care if Akari was a boy or a girl.

"WHY THE HELL ARE TRYING TO KILL MIKOTO-SAN, HUH?!" Yata shouted and yelled at Akari "WANT ME TO KILL YOU MYSELF?!"

"JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH, SHORTY!" Akari yelled back.

Yata flinched. "Why you—" he said as he was about to smack Akari with his baseball bat when Izumo stopped him.

"Yata! Heel!" he shouted.

Yata frowned and stopped at once. He clicked his tongue.

Izumo leaned over Akari, "Just why are you trying to kill our King, eh, young lady?"

"Why should I tell you?" she hissed.

Izumo turned to Suoh "What do you want to do with her Mikoto?"

Mikoto stared at her. "Put her in the dungeon…" he said.

Izumo looked at Shohei, Eric, and Rikio. They already know what to do. They took Akari's arms and lead her down in the dungeon.

"Hey! Let me go you bastards, let me go!" she squirmed.

"Yata… you watch her for the night…" Izumo told Yata.'

"What?! Why me?" Yata shouted.

"Just watch her." Izumo sighed.

When the both of them reached the dungeon, they saw Akari in chains. Then they saw the three with bruises all over their arms and faces.

"What happened to you three?" Izumo asked.

"She's a tough one, Kusanagi-san. She beat us all up, but good thing Shohei was there to grab her leg and stop her from escaping." Eric said.

Their eyes turned to Akari, head down and eyes hooded. She looked at them with fury with her snake-like eyes. She was scary.

"Good luck Yata. Come on, guys." Izumo said as Shohei, Eric, and Rikio followed.

When the doors clicked shut, Akari said in a low voice "So, you're master trusted a shorty to look after me? Isn't that stupid…"

Yata clenched his fists and charged in front of her "Listen, if you don't shut your freakin' mouth, I'm gonna kill you, you hear?!"

"Ohhh… the shorty is acting all strong and confident… Boy, am I _scared…" _she said sarcastically.

"Stop calling me that, you bitch!" he said.

"SH~OR~TY…" she said.

Yata's became angrier now. She sounded like an enemy that Yata knows. He took a deep breath and turned away. He doesn't want to start a fight, not here.

That night, Akari kept on thinking about her father. What would her father think of her right now? _He probably doesn't care, _she thought. Akari looked at the open window of her cell. She sang a little song…

_"(Requiem of Red) Akaku… Moeta… kokou u no hi ni… Sotto… Shiroi… ve-ru wo kakete… Hito ha…Itsuka…Hitori ni naru… kioku… ni kizamu… Itai kurai fukaku…" _

Yata eyes widened. He knows that song. He turned to Akari, but she didn't notice him staring at her. She continued singing…

_"Shiroi kono sekai…Sore dake data… Tsunagi Awaseta… Hajimete no iro…"_

Yata joined her "_Kataku chikatta hi wo… Kamishime omoi haseta… Inori ha sora takaku… Kizuna ha zero no Kanata…"_

Akari stared at him. How did he know?

"How did you?" she said.

"That's the Requiem of Red. It belongs to our clan. How did you know?" Yata asked.

"It's a lullaby that someone used to sing to me…" Akari shrugged.

"Why do you want to kill King?" Yata asked.

"It's none of your business, shorty." She said.

Yata flinched. Everytime she call him that, Yata just wanted to punch her.

The next day, Yata heard the doors opened. It was Izumo.

"How's your night, Yata?" he asked.

"Terrible." Yata said.

"Your prisoner?" Izumo said.

"Here she is safe and sound." Yata said to him.

Akari looked at him. "Morning." She said.

"Now for some questioning." Izumo said but he turned to Yata "Yata, you may go home. Get some rest. Come back here again to watch her."

"I'll have to watch her again?!" Yata exclaimed.

"Yes. Now go, no buts." He said.

Yata went home, and went straight to bed. He still doesn't know why Akari knows the Requiem of Red. He shrugged, why he would be thinking of her anyway…

But before he closed his eyes, he sang the Requiem of Red one more time.

**That's it for Chapter 2. If you think is a little too corny or OC, just tell! Just don't be too harsh… Hehehehehehe… There are still more and more secrets to reveal! Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3: Why am I feeling this?

**Sorry to keep you waiting! We don't have any internet connection at home, so I have to go to a computer shop to upload my story... But I wasn't allowed these past few days hehehehe... Sorry! Onward to the story!**

"What?! What do you mean she got captured?" Aaron shouted.

"That's what I heard. She got captured by the thugs of Homra." Makou said.

"And Master did nothing about it?!" Aaron yelled.

"He said to leave her. Ha said that let's see what she can do." Makou explained.

"What if she got tortured, punished, or even killed?! Doesn't he care about that?! He's her father…" Aaron said.

"I don't know…" Makou said.

"I'm going…" Aaron said.

"What?" Makou asked.

"I'm going to save her." Aaron said.

"Are you fuckin' crazy?! Those thugs are a thousand times stronger than you, you know?!" Makou shouted.

"Don't care. I'm going to save her whether I die or not!" Aaron shouted.

"I know you like her and everything but there is a 99.9% possibility that you will get killed! And I will not let that happen." Makou said.

"She's our friend, isn't she?!" Aaron said.

Makou stopped. He's right. Even though her words to Makou make him want to kill her, she will always be there for him.

Makou sighed and said, "Fine. But when we get caught, it's over, you got me?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. We're gonna save her, that's all that matters." Aaron said.

"But, do we even have a plan, how to save her? Without getting caught?" Makou asked.

"That will I be working on. Don't worry." Aaron replied.

Yata woke up and glanced at his watch, _6:32 p.m._

"I better get going." He said to himself.

He took a shower and got dressed in his normal clothes. Tonight is going to be a long night.

Yata went into Homra and got into the dungeon. He heard screams of pain before he entered. When he opened the door, Izumo looked at him.

"Oh, Yata you're here. Just in time too. I was about to close up." He said as he got closer to Yata.

"_Be careful with her, Yata. Even though I've beaten her into a pulp, she's still alive. I also found out that she's from the Dark Clan…" _Izumo whispered to him.

_"The Dark Clan?! Isn't that the Forbidden Clan, I heard of? I thought that Clan went extinct hundreds of years ago!" _Yata whispered back.

_"I thought so too. And she isn't a normal clansman. I examined her powers and her aura is far too great. She may be next to their King… That's why be careful with her… I haven't found the reason why she wants to kill Mikoto, that's why I'm going to ask her again tomorrow." _Izumo said and left.

Yata saw Akari with cuts and bruises all over her face and body. She also had blood dripping from her mouth. Akari saw him and smiled.

"Up for another slumber party, eh, shorty?" she said.

_Shorty. _Again. Yata clenched his fists and sat down. He checked his watch and a screen popped up.

"Nice watch. Maybe I should put it in my Christmas list." She said.

"If you don't want to get killed, shut your mouth." Yata said, annoyed.

Up to now, Yata doesn't care if Akari is a girl. Nobody messes with Mikoto or Homra.

_3:03 a.m., _Yata is getting sleepy. Akari notice this, and she hummed a lullaby tone. When Yata is finally asleep, she tried to take the keys out of Yata's hand. Her body is serious pain, due to the punches and kicks that Izumo gave her earlier; she managed to move to Yata.

But when she got near him, something fell out of his pocket. It was a group picture of Homra. Her eyes widened because of everyone laughing and smiling. But her eyes are on the keys. She tried to get them, but Yata woke up.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Yata said pulling her top, slamming her against the bars of her cell "Don't even think of escaping 'cause you're never gonna get out of here."

Yata released her, causing Akari to slam against the floor. She yelped in pain, and she coughed more blood. Yata turned to her, his eyes beginning to fill with pity, but he shrugged it off.

Once Akari gained a little strength she said, "Is your Clan… always like that?" she said.

Yata turned and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Is your Clan always that happy and well, playful?" she asked.

"Well, yes it is. We're always looking after each other." He replied.

"Isn't being in a Clan just following orders?" she said.

"No. Being in a Clan isn't just following orders but also, looking after your comrades and protecting the ones you care." He said.

Akari just stared at him. She reminded him of Aaron. _Aaron… Makou…, _she thought as she looked out of the window.

"I envy you…" she said.

"What?" Yata said.

"You and your comrades always have time to joke around and have fun. In the Dark Clan, there isn't time like that. You can only have time to joke around whether you're outside the Clan or in missions. It's very limited, you know." She said and smiled. She chuckled just a bit then looked at Yata. Her eyes this time aren't with fury, but calm.

This time, Yata blushed. He already noticed that he was talking and looking at an actual girl.

"Well, good night then. Prepare for some more beating and wounds that I'll get from your boss tomorrow." She said as she lay down on the floor.

_She doesn't even care whether she gets killed from beating up? Impressive but, how stupid, _he thought.

Later, Yata noticed that Akari is already sleeping. Akari turned to Yata's side. Although her face is full of bruises, her face is calm and peaceful.

_Wow, her face is really pretty when she sleeps, _Yata thought and blushed. What was he thinking? He looked at the window, the sun is rising. He got to admit, that night isn't as bad as he expect, at all.

"Rise and shine…" Izumo said as he opened the doors.

Akari shot up after hearing Izumo's voice. Yata saw her body shaking. She was scared, though she won't admit it.

"Here to beat up again, I presume?" she said.

"Just answer my question and I won't have to." Izumo said.

Yata stood up and headed to the door. But he gave one last look at Akari, and turned away. When he closed the door, he heard their conversation.

"So tell me, where do you come from and why do you want to kill Mikoto, hm?" Izumo said.

"I won't tell you anything even it cost me my life!" Akari shouted.

"Well then, I have no choice…" Izumo said.

Then Yata heard a yelp of pain. Then a thud. He suddenly held the doorknob, but he released it immediately. He clicked his tongue and turned away. But he heard Akari screamed again, and he stopped.

"Is there anything wrong, Yata?" Mikoto suddenly appeared.

Yata suddenly turned to Mikoto "Mikoto-san!" he bowed.

"You don't need to bow. So, is something troubling you?" Mikoto asked.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." Yata answered.

"Are you sure? How about the girl?" Mikoto said.

Yata blushed "No. That bitch tried to kill you, she insulted Homra, and she gets what she deserves… A good beating." He said and he turned away. Later, he suddenly regretted calling Akari a bitch.

_She's nothing but a bitch. She tried to kill Mikoto-san, and I won't forgive her! _He thought _But why… _Yata suddenly pictured Akari in his mind. Her smile she gave him last night.

_"I envy you…" _she said.

Yata shook his head "Dammit. What am I thinking?!"

Meanwhile, the Dark King, also known as Master Ahriman, watched Yata in his crystal ball.

"Homra vanguard, Misaki Yata, also known as Yatagarasu, is getting close with my Akari-chan, eh? I won't let that happen…" he said as he slammed his fist on his table.

He looked at his black cat and smirked.

"Sorrow?" he said to it.

"Yes, my Master?" `It' replied.

"Make sure he doesn't come back… _Alive…_" he said.

It said "I won't fail you… my Master…"

**That is it for Chapter 3. Sorry if you hate it, or think Yata is being a little corny... Sorry! And yes, Sorrow IS a talking cat... **

**To Kuroba-Michiru: Yeah, Aaron likes Akari... In fact, he is crazy about her... I don't know if there will be trouble between the two because of Akari... I'm still thinking about it... Maybe? XD Thank you!**

**To Akasuna-No-Tenshi: I guess you will need to read my story and stay tuned to know why! Hehehehehe... Arigatou! **


	4. Chapter 4: Past

**Sorry if it took so long! **

**This chapter is all about Akari's past... And who is this "Alyssa" girl... Hehehehe... Enjoy!**

A 10 year old girl with black hair and green eyes sat beside a tree hearing the birds chirp. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. But the silence broke when a familiar voice disturbed her.

"Akari-nee! Akari-nee! Come here! I have something to show you!" Alyssa, Akari's 7 year old sister, shouted.

Akari sighed and stood up. She went to Alyssa, and saw her staring on something behind a leaf.

"What is it?" Akari asked.

"Look." Alyssa said as she dragged her sister's face in front of the leaf.

Akari saw a butterfly trying to get out of its cocoon. Alyssa and Akari watched carefully as the insect tried to get out of it.

Once it's out, a butterfly with red, orange, black and white wings appeared.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Alyssa exclaimed.

Akari just stared at the butterfly. It was indeed, beautiful. The wings of the butterfly look like flames. She then turned to Alyssa.

She smiled and said, "Yes. It is."

Then it started raining. They both ran inside and abandoned warehouse and got in a secret passage. When they got out, it revealed: The Dark Clan Headquarters.

"Hello Akari, Alyssa." A tall, dark man said.

"Hello Father." They chorused.

"Nya~" said a small kitten behind the man.

"Mr. Cat!" Alyssa exclaimed as she hugged the cat tightly.

"Nyyaaa!" the cat shouted, a little painful from the tight hug.

Akari rolled her eyes "Alyssa, don't hug that creature. You don't know where it's been…"

The black cat hissed at her.

"Don't be too hard on Mr. Cat, Onee-chan…" Alyssa said.

"How's your day, girls?" the man asked.

"It was fine, the usual." Akari said.

"Ok now. Go to your rooms first. Then let's eat dinner." The man said.

Akari and Alyssa obeyed.

When they got in their rooms, Akari was busy reading a book, while Alyssa was jumping in her bed. Their beds were separate; Akari's on the right side while Alyssa on the left side of the room.

"Your bed would collapse you know?" Akari said.

"I'm just pretending to be the butterfly earlier! It was so pretty!" Alyssa said.

"Akari-nee?" Alyssa asked.

"Hm…" Akari raised an eyebrow.

"Will I be as beautiful as the butterfly when we grow up?" Alyssa said.

"I don't know. Let's just see about that…" Akari said.

"When I grow up I want to be just like you, Akari-nee!" Alyssa exclaimed.

Akari gasped she looked at Alyssa "You don't have to be me. You are perfect just the way you are. I love you, Alyssa." She said.

"I love you too, Akari-nee!" Alyssa said as she hugged her.

Later, they ate dinner and went back to their rooms. Akari tucked Alyssa in and said "Good night."

"Akari-nee, if I die, will you miss me?" Alyssa asked.

"Why are you asking that kind of question?!" Akari said.

"I'm just asking…" Alyssa said.

"Well, stop asking me those kinds of things!" Akari said.

"Well, are you going to miss me?" Alyssa said.

Akari sighed "Of course I will. And I will never let that happen. I will protect you no matter what. I will protect you with my life. I promise you." She said.

"It's good to hear that. I love you, Akari-nee…" Alyssa said closing her eyes.

"I love you too… Alyssa-chan…" Akari said kissing her temple.

3 years passed and Akari was 13 and Alyssa was 10.

Alyssa was walking from the store. Akari asked her to buy groceries, `cause she's too busy with her duties in the Dark Clan.

"I must get home. Akari-nee must be getting worried about me." Alyssa said to herself while carrying a bag of groceries.

It suddenly started raining. Alyssa opened up her umbrella, and continued to walk. She passed by a dark alley and saw a dark figure lying down the floor.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Alyssa called.

When she got nearer, she saw a boy lying down on the floor.

"Hello? Who are you? Are you alright?" Alyssa asked.

The boy turned to Alyssa and opened his eyes. Alyssa looked at him. A boy about the same age as her older sister, with wild brown hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a ripped shirt and a blue shorts.

"My name is Alyssa Hakade. How about you?" Alyssa smiled.

The boy just turned away from her.

"You seem lost. Want to come with me? Come on!" Alyssa said.

The boy looked at Alyssa. He walked up to her, he's skinny and has bruises all over his body. "My name is Aaron. Aaron Fukui." He said.

"Aaron Fukui? Cool!" Alyssa said.

The boy smiled. Alyssa grabbed his hand and led him to her "home".

When they reached the warehouse, they got in the secret passageway and got in the Dark Clan Headquarters.

Aaron eyes widened. He has never seen such a surrounding.

"Alyssa! Alyssa is that you?! What took you so long?" Akari said.

"Sorry Akari-nee. Is just that I was helping this boy, and lost track of time." Alyssa said as she pointed to Aaron.

Akari stared at him, he looked at him from top to bottom and he got closer to him.

"Who are you?" she asked leaning closer to him.

Aaron blushed. He looked at Akari's sea green eyes.

"Where do you come from?" she said.

"I-I-I… uh… I…" Aaron stuttered.

"He's name is Aaron Fukui. I found him lying in the alley a while ago. Can we keep him?" Alyssa said as she cast her puppy eyes on Akari.

"You what?! Are you stupid? What if you got hurt?" Akari said.

"Hey, I'm safe am I? Come on, he seems harmless. Please Akari-nee?" Alyssa pleaded.

"No!" Akari said.

"What's all the commotion?" said a tall dark man from behind.

"Father!" Akari and Alyssa said.

Aaron just stared at their "father". He looks like Death himself. Aaron shivered.

"Who is this boy?" the man asked.

"He's name is Aaron. I found him in an alley a while ago. He looks homeless. Please can we keep him, father?" Alyssa begged.

"We do have an extra room in the house, so, of course he can stay. Right, Akari?" the man asked raising his eyebrow at Akari.

Akari clicked her tongue. "Ok Fine. As long he doesn't cause any trouble." she said.

"Yey! Can I call you Aaron-nii (Brother Aaron) now?" Alyssa said.

"Hey! I said he can stay, not be a part of our family!" Akari said.

Alyssa laughed. Akari rolled her eyes.

"Come with me." Akari said to Aaron. Aaron followed.

Akari led him into a room with blue walls and a bed. "This will be your room. There are extra clothes for you in the closet. And take a shower will you, you stank." She said.

"T-t-thank you. M-M-May I know your name?" Aaron blushed.

"Akari. Akari Hakade. And that squirt you're with earlier is my sister, Alyssa. Listen, if you need anything just come to me. Our room is the second to the last room in the hallway. I'm going to come for you before dinner. You can explore the room while you're waiting. See ya." Akari said as she left.

At first, Akari is really pissed off about Aaron living with them, but soon, Akari started treating Aaron as a friend.

Soon, Aaron gained interest on Akari. He's always staring at her and blushing whenever she's around.

"I think Aaron-nii likes you!" Alyssa said one day while the three of them are hanging out.

"Oh really?" Akari said.

"What? N-no! T-t-that's impossible! What are you saying Alyssa-chan?" Aaron said, sweating.

Alyssa continued teasing Aaron while Akari just sat there, in daze, she doesn't care if Aaron likes her or not. In fact, she doesn't care if anybody likes her or not. She only cares about Alyssa.

While growing up, Aaron turned out to be quite a handsome guy. Every girl (well, not everyone) wanted him, and every time he walks down the street, there isn't one time that a girl would drool at him. Others in the Dark Clan would say how lucky he was, but he only likes Akari.

A few months later, they met a boy named Makou Tachibana. He is smaller than the two but one year older than them. He has spiky black hair and golden brown eyes. Akari kept on teasing Makou and treating him like a little kid, but Makou just didn't mind her, even though he already wants to kill her.

Makou noticed that Aaron likes Akari. Aaron soon told him that he has a crush on Akari since the beginning, which only cause 3 days of nonstop teasing by Makou to Aaron.

Aaron wanted to confess to Akari for a long time, he just couldn't do it.

But 4 years passed and a tragedy happened…

Alyssa. Strapped in a chair. Cuts and bruises all over her body. Blood dripping everywhere. Beside her were tools that were used for operations in the hospital.

"Let me go! I demand you to let me go!" she screamed.

"Tell me first, my dear Alyssa, how _did_ you got out of my memory spell?" asked a voice from the darkness.

"You. For all these years, we trusted you. We treated you like our real father. And that was it! You kept the truth from us! How dare you… HOW DARE YOU! For all these years, living on our own true enemy's roof? CURSE YOU!" she shouted.

"I never knew you were this clever, Alyssa. I thought your sister will have the upper hand. But she's just too naïve, to dumb, to… stupid." The voice said.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? AKARI-NEE IS A GOOD, KIND, AND STRONG SISTER! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS DUMB AND STUPID!" Alyssa said.

"Calm down, Alyssa. Now that you know my secret, it's time to pay the price, eh?" he answered while a trigger of a gun being pulled.

"YOU'LL NEVER KEEP YOUR STUPID LIE TO MY SISTER FOR THAT LONG! SHE WILL FIND OUT SOON, I'M SURE OF IT!" Alyssa screamed.

"Goodbye, my dear Alyssa…" the voice said as he fired the gun at Alyssa.

*Boom*

"_Take care… my sister…" _were Alyssa's last words before she collapsed into a pool of blood.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Shizume City, Makou, Aaron, and Akari were hanging out as usual.

"What's taking Alyssa so long? She said she forgot something at the headquarters, but now its 5:30 p.m.! Where is she?" Akari said.

"She probably needs to use the bathroom?" Makou asked, laughing.

"Makou…" Aaron said angrily.

"What?" Makou said.

Then Akari's cellphone rang.

"This must be her." She said.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket and answered the call.

"Alyssa, where are you?! We've been waiting-" but suddenly her face was pale and she fell down to her knees.

Makou and Aaron looked at each other.

"Akari-chan? What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

"Ok… Ok… I'll be right there…" she said as she hangs up.

"Akari-chan?" Makou said.

"It can't be… IT CAN'T BE!" Akari shouted as tears flowed out of her eyes. She suddenly started crying.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT ALYSSA!" she cried.

"Akari-chan! What's wrong?" Aaron stood up and ran to her. He knelt down put his hand in her shoulder.

"Aaron!" she said as she hugged him in the waist. She cried and cried.

"Akari?!" Aaron blushed madly.

"Alyssa… She's… She's…" she said.

"What? Alyssa's what?!" he said.

Akari looked at him, tears in her eyes. She hugged him tightly and put her face in his chest.

"Alyssa… is…_dead._" She said.

Aaron gasped. Alyssa's dead? No it can't be… He remembered the first time Aaron met her… In the alley… The day she saved his life.

Aaron held her chin, lifted it up and said "I'm sorry…"

Akari hugged him and cried. Aaron hugged her back. Makou just stared at the two, but he's also sad.

He looked up to the sky, it was calm and peaceful. The sky has strips of red, orange, yellow, and white. It was beautiful.

He said, "Goodbye… Alyssa-chan."

It was the day of Alyssa burial. Akari wore a black long-sleeved top and black pants. Since she hates dresses.

Soon, everyone left except Akari. Her eyes were hooded all through the day. She never said a word.

Aaron went up to her, but was stopped by Makou. Makou shook his head and they left.

Akari was never the same. Ever since that day, all she do is eat, sleep, and drink. Her calm smile was replaced by an angry scowl. Her bright eyes, whose always been full of life, been swapped by a scary snake-like eyes (the eyes that the user wants the person staring at him or her to stone).

Meanwhile, her father is watching her. He smirked then suddenly disappeared in the darkness.

It was night time. Aaron was awakened by Akari's screaming and moaning. He heard a few things crash below. She was drunk. Again.

He glanced at his watch _1:11 a.m._

He sighed and shot out of bed. He put a shirt on (since he always sleeps shirtless) and got out.

He saw Akari in a table. The table if full of empty wine and beer bottles, and a knife.

"Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping at this hour?" Aaron said taking a seat next to her.

"Why should I fucking care?!" Akari said as she took a sip.

"Akari. Stop this." Aaron said.

"Stop what, Aaron?! Drinking? Staying up all night? What?!" Akari shouted.

"I couldn't stop Alyssa dying! I should be the one dead, she should be the one alive! You hear me?! I should be dead! I promised that I would protect Alyssa with my life, and did I keep that promise? NO! Instead, she died. She died right on the spot! Damn this. Damn this life!" she yelled.

"I… I can't… I can't go on… I might as well kill myself right now!" Akari shouted.

By hearing the words _kill myself, _Aaron snapped.

"Akari! Can't you see? Can't you see your situation right now?!" he said.

"What do you mean?" Akari said.

"God has given you another chance to live. Aren't you happy about that?! Alyssa's death is just a trial… Just a trial, Akari. And you, you just wasted your time drinking, eating, and shouting?! If Alyssa would see you right here, right now, what she would say?" he shouted.

Akari stopped. She stared at him.

"What would she say?!" Aaron said.

"She would… take away all of this, throw it in the dumpster, burn it, and we would argue about it every day…" Akari said as she smiled a bit. A tear fell out of her eye.

"You're right. It's just that… Alyssa is my life… I loved her with all of my heart. I just couldn't accept that she would just die…" Akari said calmly.

"Thank you, Aaron-kun." She smiled at him causing Aaron to blush a little.

"Hey can't you see I'm sleeping here? What's wrong with you?" Makou shouted from above.

"Sorry about that." Aaron said.

"Save your argument for the daylight would you? Yeesh." Makou said as he went back to his room.

Aaron and Akari laughed. Akari felt calm. She hadn't laughed for a long time.

"I better go sleep now." Akari said.

"Yeah, me too." Aaron said.

As soon Akari turned away, Aaron called out to her.

"Hey, Akari-chan…" he said.

"Hm?" Akari raised an eyebrow.

Aaron looked away and blushed, "N-Nothing… Good night."

"Night." She replied.

From afar, Master Ahriman watched them closely. He clenched his fists. But he took a deep breath and smirked.

"Well, time for Plan B." he said.

A few weeks later…

"So you're saying that this man, Mikoto Suoh is the cause for Alyssa's death?" Akari asked.

Akari was called to Master Ahriman's room because he wants to tell her something.

"Yes. I just found out last week." Master Ahriman said.

Akari's aura suddenly burst. She clenched her fists, "Where is he?!" she said. "Where is he? I'm going to burn him to bits!"

"Now, now, Akari-chan. This is the third King you're talking about… If you kill him, this may cause serious trouble to our Clan. Wait for the right moment, then you can stab him anytime you want." He smiled devilishly.

Akari clicked her tongue, "Fine. What do you want me to do now?" she said.

"Go now. You have duties to do. Goodbye, Akari-chan." He said.

"Goodbye, Father." She replied as she left.

When she left, Master Ahriman laughed manically.

"She's so stupid. It's impossible to kill a King! But she is the Princess, even when she kills him, she will get killed as well, and I have a double score! This plan is brilliant. And it's because of one little girl."

He laughed as he picked up a picture of Alyssa and burned it with his aura.

This what really happened before Alyssa died:

_"I must hurry. Akari-nee will be very worried if I don't get back soon." Alyssa said to herself while she digs up her closet for something._

_"Damn it, where is that stupid jacket?" she said._

_She keeps on digging and digging when she finally found her jacket. But something caught her eye._

_It was gleaming. When she found it, it was a necklace with a mini Sword of Damocles of the Red King as a pendant._

_Suddenly, Alyssa's head began to fill with lost memories. Her face grew pale and her eyes widened._

_"It can't be… Don't tell me… Mother… F-father!" she said._

_Suddenly, a dark figure appeared behind Alyssa, and covered her mouth with a piece of cloth. Alyssa suddenly felt sleepy and collapsed. When the dark figure laughed maniacally._

**Sorry if you hate it! And sorry if it's too long… I just want to make it interesting… More secrets to reveal! See you next time! Review pls… Just don't be too harsh on me… :) See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**Welcome to Chapter 5. This is where the secrets (dun-dun-dun-duuun!) start to reveal. Gosh, it's such a hard week for me. Travelling with my family was sooo tiring! And my bro and sis are really annoying. That's enough about me, let's see what happens next!**

Yata walked home. Cursing, complaining, and blushing `cause he can't stop thinking about Akari. He went down in an alley (since it's a shortcut) and saw a black cat.

"Nya~" it said.

Yata just ignored it. But when he turned away, it suddenly scratched Yata's leg, causing Yata to fall on his skateboard.

"What the-" Yata said.

The cat, Sorrow, suddenly jumped on Yata's face and clawed it.

"What the hell?! Get off of me you stupid cat!" he shouted trying to pull the black cat out of his face.

"Meoww!" it said.

Yata managed to get it off. But it only left him scratches and cuts all over his face.

"Time for plan B." Sorrow said.

"A talking cat?!" Yata shouted.

Sorrow suddenly enlarged. Sorrow gained sharper and longer claws, and teeth. It looks like a cross breed of a wolf, a fox, a tiger, and a cat. Only bigger.

"An animal Strain?! It's Basashi (if you read K: Memory of Red manga, you'll understand) all over again." Yata said.

"Get away from Akari-chan." Sorrow said in a demonic voice as it charged its paw at Yata.

"Oh shi-" Yata said but Sorrow's paw got over him.

Sorrow smirked. But suddenly, a flaming red aura engulfed its paw.

"OW!" Sorrow shouted.

Yata jumped and smacked Sorrow in the cheek with his bat.

"This is why I really hate cats…" he said as his aura burst.

He attacked Sorrow side to side, front and back with all his strength. He continued attacking until, Sorrow collapsed and returned to its true form.

Yata held on its neck and said "Why the hell do you want to kill me eh?"

"You… You stay away from Akari-chan!" Sorrow said.

"What do you mean?!" Yata shouted.

"Meow!" Sorrow said as he scratched Yata's face.

"Gah!" Yata released Sorrow as it scratched his face. Sorrow hurriedly scurried in the darkness.

Yata came home and washed the blood of his face. His face is full of scratches. After that, he slumped into bed. That was the weirdest fight that Yata has gotten into.

"Who the hell was that cat? Who the heck is _Akari?_" he said to himself.

Yata sighed "I better go to sleep." He said as he put his blanket over his head.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey, are you sure about this?" Makou asked as he holds a long rope.

"Yes. Trust me." Aaron said.

"Let's go." Aaron said to Makou. Makou nodded.

Before they go, they passed Master Ahriman's room. They noticed the door opened a bit, and peeked inside. They noticed that their Master was having a conversation with himself.

"Oh, Akari, Akari. You are just like your father. Reckless, careless, serious, fierce, naive, and really, really stupid. And Alyssa said you are going to know my little secret soon? Never. That bitchy Alyssa thought you would get out of my spell soo easily? Let's just see about that…" he smirked.

"What is he talking about?" Makou whispered.

"Sssshhhhh." Aaron said.

Master Ahriman continued his conversation, "But this little bastard Misaki Yata, is blocking my plans. Getting close to Akari, eh? I should stop him before he reveals my secret. Sorrow, I'm counting on you."

Aaron and Makou slowly got out. They ran to a dark hallway.

"What is Master talking about?! Why is he calling Akari like that? And why the hell did he call Alyssa a bitch? What is wrong with him?!" Makou said.

Aaron thought for it for a minute. Then he looked at Makou.

"Could it be… Master isn't Akari-chan's real father?" Aaron said.

"Oh no… And what is this secret he's talking about? And is this "Misaki Yata"? Blocking his plans? Getting close to Akari?!" Makou said.

Aaron cringed. Who is this Yata? And why is he getting close to Akari?

"Looks like someone is jealous…" Makou smiled.

"Shut up… We better save her and tell her everything. Now." He said.

Makou nodded. They both ran out of the headquarters and went to Homra.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yata went to Homra with scratches in his face, when he went in everyone was looking at him. Gape-mouthed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Chitosei asked.

"Yata, did a cat just jumped in your face or did you just buried your face in thorns?" Kamamoto said.

"Shut up." That's all what Yata said. He doesn't want to explain what happened.

Yata went down and heard screams of pain and shouting. He then saw Akari, beat up all over.

She has blood all over her body and face, bruises and cuts.

Yata suddenly wanted to help her but he shook his head.

"Hey Yata-san." Izumo said.

"Yo. Still haven't known the answer?" Yata asked.

"This lady is a stubborn one." Izumo said as he punched Akari's face.

"Now tell me _one last time… _Why do you want to kill Mikoto… And where do you come from?" Izumo leaned closer to her.

Akari smiled, "Never."

Izumo brought out a knife and scratch it on her face.

"If you don't want to get hurt, answer my question…" Izumo said.

"How many times do I have to tell you… _Never." _Said Akari.

Izumo then kicked her in her stomach and she collapsed to the ground. She yelped and groaned in pain, then coughed more blood.

Yata couldn't take it anymore, and he was about to do something really, really stupid.

Izumo was about to cut her with his knife again when Yata come between them. Yata has a serious face on.

"Yata-san, what are you doing?" Izumo said.

"Kusanagi-san… I… I think… I think she had enough." He said.

"What?" Izumo said in surprise.

Akari suddenly looked up to him. Her eyes widened.

"What are you saying, Yata?" Izumo asked.

"I think she had enough beating for one day. Don't worry, you have all the time tomorrow." Yata said. _What the hell am I saying? _He thought as well.

Izumo sighed and put his knife in his pocket, "I don't what's gotten into you, Yata. This is so unlike you. Acting all pitiful and merciful for a girl." He smirked at him.

Yata suddenly turned red. "W-w-whatever…"

"Fine then. But remember…" Izumo leaned closer to Akari "…I'm expecting answers tomorrow…" he said and left.

Yata slumped at a nearby chair and sighed. _Shit. What's happening to me? _Yata thought.

A few hours later…

"Why did you… stop him?" Akari asked.

"What?" Yata turned to her.

"Why did you stop him from beating me up? I'm a criminal, am I? I tried to kill your King, I should be punished, am I right?" Akari said.

"Well… I…uh… I, uh… Ummm…" Yata stuttered.

"It's kind of funny… I thought you want me dead, right? Why did you stop him from beating me to death?" Akari smirked at him.

Yata turned dark red, "W-w-well… I-I-I… I-I thought you had enough, and… ummm… I-I don't know how to put this but…"

"It's alright." Akari said.

Later, Akari said to him, "Hey, we got off a bad start… How about we start all over… My name is Akari Hakade. 19 years old. I come from the Dark Clan. You?"

Yata sighed, "I'm, Misaki… Misaki Yata. 19 years old. Homra Clan." He said.

"I see." Akari said, "Thank you, Yata-san…" she smiled.

Yata looked away and blushed. He noticed that she put her hand out.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"A handshake. Why? Have you heard about it before?" Akari said.

"Of course I do!" Yata said.

"Then…" Akari said as she put out her hand a little further.

"Tch. Fine." Yata said as he held Akari's hand and did a little shake.

But suddenly Yata's aura burst out from his hand. It reached Akari and the two of them jolted.

The fire grew until it reached Akari's arm then up to the upper corner of her chest (where Yata placed his Homra insignia). Something is gleaming.

When she lowered her tank top to see what it was, the Homra insignia was formed on her chest.

Then suddenly Akari's head aches when lost memories fill her mind.

**O.O**

**Boom! What the heck? What do you think will happen next? Why Akari does have the insignia when she touched Yata's hand? Yata isn't the King. And I'm sorry if you hate Izumo being like the bad guy around here… I'm sorry! Next stop, Reviews! Just don't be too hard on me… Hehehehehe….**


	6. Chapter 6: We are Homra!

**Hey! Thank you for all those lovely reviews, I appreciate it! So, uh, this is Chapter 6! Sorry if you think the last one's confusing, but don't worry I'll explain everything. Thank you for all your support! No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!**

_"Take Kimiko and Klarissa… I'll be fine…" Akari heard a man speaking._

_When she opened her eyes, she saw a woman with jet-black hair and blue eyes talking to a man with reddish brown hair with maroon eyes, just like hers._

_(During this time Akari was three and Alyssa was a couple of months old)_

_"No, NO! I won't leave you! If you die, we die together!" said the woman._

_The man held her face with his hands and wiped her tear with his thumb._

_"I love you… Don't forget that… I love you, Kimiko and Klarissa… Now, go." The man said._

_"Take this…" the man said as he handed the woman a necklace with a mini Sword of Damocles of the Red King on it._

_The woman took it from his hands, hugged the man and cried._

_"Go…" the man whispered in her ear._

_The woman suddenly took Akari and Alyssa, who is beside her, and ran._

_"Be careful…" the woman said._

_Akari suddenly closed her eyes, when she opened them again, she saw two Swords of Damocles, Red and Black._

_"Mommy…" she moaned._

_She saw Alyssa crying, and then the woman calmed her down. She somehow kept on calling her, Klarissa._

_Then suddenly, she saw the red Sword of Damocles disappeared. Then her chest, Alyssa leg, and the woman's arm enlightened with a red glow. Then three glowing red auras floated onto the sky._

_"No… Oh no… This can't be…" the woman cried._

_"Goodbye, my love…" she said._

_Then suddenly a dark man appeared in front of them._

_"Hello, Lisa-chan…" he said._

_"Get back! Get away! Don't come near us!" she said._

_"Now… now…" the man said getting nearer._

_"You don't want to end up like your love, don't you?" he asked, smiling._

_The woman suddenly got up and ran. She ran into a dark alley and put me and Alyssa behind a dumpster._

_Then suddenly the man returned._

_"Stubborn girl…" the man said._

_"What do you want?!" the woman screamed._

_"You'll never understand… I just want… You, The Red King, dead." He said._

_Then the man made a black saber using his aura. He slashed it at the woman, then she collapsed, blood dripping everywhere._

_She saw me, wide-awake._

_"Kimiko… Run… I'm sorry…" she said before she died._

_The man laughed maniacally. Then Alyssa suddenly cried._

_The man went up to us and said, "Aw, the Red King's sweet daughters. I better kill them, oh wait, how about, raising them as my own." _

_My eyes widened as I hugged Alyssa tighter. I shivered in fear._

_The man chants something… a spell Akari thinks, and then suddenly Akari closed her eyes._

_Then Akari saw Alyssa being tortured by the Dark King, then she saw her being killed. _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Akari opened her eyes, her eyes turned from green, to somehow maroon.

A red aura burst around her, her wounds suddenly healed, she melted her chains and stood up.

"A-A-Akari?" he stammered, shocked by her appearance.

Akari turned to Yata.

"No, Yata, I'm Kimiko. The Homra Princess." She said as she showed her mark.

"D-Don't tell me… You're the long lost Princess? All this time? W-W-wait… You're alive? W-w-w-we thought you're dead years ago!" Yata said.

"No, Yata…" she got nearer to Yata and placed her hand on her shoulder, Yata blushed, of course "… I was caught in a memory spell by the Dark King, but you helped me regain my memory back, by giving your aura to me… Thank you, for saving me…" she said.

"W-w-what?" Yata stuttered.

Then suddenly they heard the cell's wall being broken. It revealed Aaron and Makou.

"AKARI!" they exclaimed as they ran to her.

But they stopped when they saw Akari with Yata.

"A-Akari? Who's this?" Aaron said.

"This is Misaki Yata." Akari introduced.

"Akari what happened to you? Wait is that?" Makou stopped when he saw the Homra mark on Akari chest.

"Yes. It's a long story, but, I'll explain everything. Right now, I'll go to Master Ahriman." She said.

"Speaking of Master Ahriman, we have something to tell you…" Makou said.

"I know everything… you don't need to tell me…" said Akari.

"How did you know?" Makou said.

"I'll explain everything. But first, I need to go to Master Ahriman." She said.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Aaron.

"I'm going to kill him." She said.

"What?!" they chorused.

"It's his turn to pay the price… I'm going… don't follow me." She commanded them.

"Wait, Akari, are you sure about this?" Aaron said.

"Yes. You stay behind. Make sure nobody knows about this." She said.

She was about to leave, when she saw someone held her hand, it was Yata, blushing.

"I'm not going to let you. Not without help, that is." He said.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to ask for help, from the whole gang." Yata answered.

"Only one question, can you convince them?" she said.

Yata nodded, and they ran towards the door.

"Wait, I don't understand any of this. What or who are you exactly?" asked Makou.

Yata and Akari showed their insignias, "WE ARE HOMRA!"

**That's it! Sorry if it's too short or anything, I just want to save some things for the next chapter, sorry if you think this chapter is too OC, or corny. Sorry! Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle

**This is Chapter 7. Thanks again for all the support and reviews. I appreciate it :-). Please read and enjoy!**

Akari and Yata ran upstairs but they stopped when they found out that everybody was going downstairs as well.

They were shocked when they saw Yata and Akari, loose and unchained, Aaron and Makou following them.

"Yata, what the hell are you doing?! Why is this prisoner out of her cell?" Izumo asked.

"Yata, what are you thinking?!" Kamamoto joined.

Yata said "I'll explain everything-"

"Yata are you in love with this chick?!" Shohei exclaimed.

"W-w-what?! Hell, No!" Yata shouted.

As the commotion raised and Yata and the others started fighting, Akari crossed her arms and sighed.

"Ahem." She coughed as the others turn to look at her.

Akari, I mean, Kimiko, released her aura in front of them she smiled as she cocked her head onto one side.

"Before you ladies fight `cause your bodyguard couldn't say anything, why don't you ask your own prisoner some questions, eh?" she said as she showed her mark.

Izumo, Shohei, Kamamoto, and the others dropped their jaws.

"W-w-why… What is the meaning of this?!" Izumo said.

"Yeah, before we do that, can't we explain in somewhere more comfortable? My legs are killing me!" Yata said.

"Let's go upstairs…" Izumo suggested.

By the time they went into the bar, Yata and Kimiko explained everything.

When the story is over, Kamamoto blurt out, "You mean, she's…"

"Yes, the long lost Homra Princess, you heard me…" Yata said.

Chitosei smiled at her, "I never thought your highness is really pretty…" he says as he got closer to her "… got a boyfriend?"

Kimiko was supposed to say something when Aaron got between them.

"What are trying to say?" he said.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Chitosei asked.

"I'm her friend." Aaron says sternly.

Then suddenly Chitosei and Aaron growled at each other. Lighting struck between them.

Kimiko sighed and said, "Save the fight later, we have better things to do-" but she cut off when Mikoto caught her eye.

Mikoto looked at her and said, "So you are the Homra Princess…"

Mikoto stood up, Anna followed him, and he said, "How did you survive?"

"You see, Mikoto-sama, when my mother and father were killed by the Dark King, "he" took me and my sister and raise us as his own, he put us on some memory spell, that makes us forget all our past memories, or even who we are. My sister, Aly- I mean Klarissa, was the one who figured it out first, but she was killed by the Dark King before she could explain everything to me. He told me that the cause of her death was you. Now, for lying to me, put us on some damn memory spell, killed my family, I'm going to burn him to bits!" she said.

"Hm… I see." Mikoto said.

Anna just stared at her, without her marble, Kimiko stared at her back.

"You… You're pretty." Anna said.

Kimiko looked at Anna. She reminds her of Alyssa. Her voice, her kindness. She suddenly felt tears are about to flow from her eyes, but she held them back.

"Thank you." She said as she patted Anna's head.

Kimiko stood up and said, "I'm going."

"What?" the others said.

She flew the doors open, "Don't follow me." She said as she shut the doors close.

After a few seconds of her departure, Totsuka suggested, "Anyone agrees of disobeying her highness orders and help her?"

Everyone broke into "Yeahs and ohhs…"

"No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!" Yata stood up.

Soon, everyone broke into the chant.

The kicked the doors open and said, "No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!"

Aaron and Makou were left as a question mark popped on their heads, "Eh?"

Instead, they looked at each other and decided to follow them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kimiko ran to the Dark Clan Headquarters but was stopped by the Dark King himself.

"Hello, Kimiko-chan…" he said with a wicked smile.

"Don't address me like I was your own! I know… I know what you did to my family, to me! How dare you… How dare you, you selfish creep!" she said.

"Now… Now… You're starting to sound like your mother, Lisa and your sister, Alyssa before they died…" he said in a dead tone.

"Don't you dare say their names!" Kimiko said as she charged at him.

She engulfs her fists with her aura and punched him. But Master Ahriman only caught her fist and released his aura into her.

"Is that really the best you can do? Homra Princess?!" he said.

Kimiko flinched and jumped back. Her eyes began to fill with fury and clenched her fists. Her aura burst, but something amazing happened.

Her red aura, is now mixed with her black aura.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She said.

"Sorrow…" Master Ahriman called for his loyal pet.

Sorrow appeared and turned into a beast.

"I always knew you were a threat, you dirty creature." She hissed.

"_DIE!" _Sorrow said in a demonic tone while he attacked Kimiko.

"GET AWAY YOU SHITTY CAT!" Yata screamed from the side while attacked Sorrow.

Yata and the others got in front of Kimiko.

"Didn't I tell you to stay behind?!" Kimiko shouted.

"We just couldn't let our princess fight all by herself, eh?" Izumo smiled.

"Why did you help me?" Kimiko asked.

"`Cause that's what we do in our Clan! We look out for each other!" Shohei beamed.

"Just leave us with this pussycat right here and burn that Dark King!" Yata shouted.

Kimiko stared at them as they fought Sorrow. She was shocked that they disobeyed her orders to help her.

"Idiots… You're all idiots!" Kimiko started to cry. She doesn't know why. She wasn't a soft type, but she can't hold back the tears.

From behind, Mikoto went up to her, "Suck it up. It isn't good before a fight." He said.

"You're right." She replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

She suddenly let her aura burst, "Let's do this." She said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Looks like I lost her…" Master Ahriman said.

"Going somewhere?" Kimiko said from above as she landed gracefully on the ground.

"You just won't give up, will you?!" he said.

"Why should I? You took away everything that's important to me!" she says "Ever since I was young, I always thought you were my father, but, you were just a good-for-nothing creep!"

"You really are like Alyssa, birds of the same feather…" Ahriman laughed.

"Shut up!" Kimiko shouted.

"We're gonna end this… right here… Right now!" she charged at him.

Ahriman laughed as Kimiko attack him. Her attacks seems no use.

_Crap, _she thought.

Ahriman suddenly punched her in the stomach, flying her sky high, and crashing her harshly on the ground.

Kimiko groaned in pain as Ahriman went to her and laughed maniacally.

"And all this time I thought you were hard to beat, but you weren't!" he says "It's like beating your father all over again…"

He pointed his scepter at her, Kimiko saw a metal bar behind her.

Kimiko held the end of his scepter and said, "Not quite…"

She then took the bar and hit it at him. Ahriman jerked in pain. Kimiko stood up, and attacked him once more.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Man, I beat this thing before, but now he's gotten stronger!" Yata said, panting.

"You fought it before?" Izumo said.

"Yeah, just yesterday actually, but how the hell this thing got stronger?!" Yata said.

"Giant paw at 3:00 o' clock!" Shohei shouted.

"Yata, look out!" Bandou said to Yata.

A gaint paw was about to smash Yata, but a black aura suddenly passed by and knocked the giant paw.

"Hey, watch your opponent will you?" Makou said.

"Is this really Sorrow?" Aaron looked at the gigantic cat in front of him.

"Hey, where's Akari?" Aaron asked Yata.

"He's fighting with your King. Watch out!" Yata said as he pointed at a paw that was about to smash Aaron.

Aaron kicked the paw out of his way.

He looked at Makou and shouted, "Makou-kun! You help them, I'll look for Akari!" he said as he ran.

"Aaron-san! Wait!" Makou started to ran after him, but he was stopped by Sorrow.

"_DIE!" _Sorrow screamed.

"Shit." Makou said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ahriman fell down to his knees as blood drip from his mouth.

"You… You are stronger than I thought…" he said.

Kimiko, walked up to him with her two auras combined.

"I warned you not to underestimate me." She said.

Ahriman wiped the blood off his mouth. He said, "Amazing. I'm utterly defeated."

He suddenly got up and throw his arms to his side.

"Alright then. Kill me! That's what you want, right? Fine then, I accept my fate. Kill me now! What are you waiting for?!" he laughed.

Kimiko stared at him. She went near him, then formed a katana with the aura in her hands.

But Ahriman suddenly pulled a gun from his back, and pulled the trigger.

Kimiko was about to slash Ahriman when he pulled out the gun.

"Akari!" Aaron suddenly appeared. He pushed Kimiko away when Ahriman was about to fire the gun, but luckily the bullet didn't hit Kimiko…

It hit Aaron instead.

**Author's note: That's the end of Chapter 7. Oh no! Aaron! OMG! What will happen?! Find out soon enough! Please Review! Don't flame me please… XD **


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbyes

**Hey! This is Chapter 8! Let's continue, shall we?**

"AAROOONNN!" Kimiko shouted as Aaron fell down. Aaron coughed a lot of blood.

"YOU!" Kimko shouted as she went to Ahriman, her aura burst greatly, almost exploding into the sky.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" she said as slash Ahriman with her aura. As she quickly did her finishing blow, Ahriman suddenly turned into a dark mist.

_"I will… return…" _he said as he dissapeared.

Kimiko went up to Aaron. She held where Ahriman shot Aaron, in the stomach. Aaron fell down on the ground.

"Aaron! Aaron, it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay! Were going to get a doctor right away!" Kimiko said quickly, almost panicking.

"No… It's okay… Just leave me be…" Aaron said smiling.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The others continued to fight Sorrow but suddenly Sorrow stopped fighting and turned to a mist as well.

Everyone cheered and jumped for joy. "We did it!" they said.

"No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!" they all chanted.

"Wait, something's wrong…" Makou said.

They all ran to where Kimiko and Ahriman fought. They saw Aaron in Kimiko's arms, and they saw Kimiko, crying.

"Aaron!" Makou ran to them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Aaron…" Kimiko cried.

"Akari…" Aaron reached his hand to Kimiko's cheek, leaving a bloody mark on her face.

"At least I die… seeing… you…" he said.

"Aaron!" Makou came, "What the hell happen to you?!"

"Makou-kun… C`mere…" Aaron said.

Makou put his face near to his, and Aaron whispered something in his ear.

Makou nodded and wiped a tear that was falling out of his eye.

"I love you… Akari-chan…" Aaron said as he closed his eyes.

"Aaron? Aaron?! No… Nononononono, NO!" Kimiko said as she burst into tears.

Makou cried as well.

The others looked at the two. They held their heads down.

As Kimiko and Makou cried over their friend, snow suddenly fell from the sky.

The sky was beautiful. Strips of red, yellow, and orange. Simply beautiful.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A few weeks later…

Yata is skating around Shizume City. He swung his bat, left and right, careful not to hit anyone.

He then passed by the cemetery. He saw a familiar figure in one of the graves. Yata got nearer so he could see the figure clearly. He saw Kimiko, next to Aaron's grave.

Ever since that incident, Kimiko had been incredibly silent. She never said a word to anyone.

Others once tried to cheer her up:

_"Kimiko-san has been quiet ever since her friend died. Do you think she's okay?" Shohei asked._

_"Isn't it obivious? That's such a stupid question." Bandou said._

_Shohei smiled as he scratches the back of his head "Sorry…" he murmured. _

_"Why don't we cheer her up?" Kamamoto suggested._

_Others nodded in agreement. _

_Kimiko is sitting in one of the revolving chairs in Kusanagi's bar counter. She was drinking some red wine._

_"You go first…"_

_"No, you go first! You're the one who suggested it!" _

_Murmurs behind her said. Everyone was pushing each other to talk to Kimiko. They kept on fighting until they suggested Yata to talk to her._

_"You're the one who has more points, Yata-san…" Kamamoto said to him._

_"What do you mean?!" Yata said hitting the boy on the head._

_"Just do it, Yata." Everyone finally said._

_Yata went up to her, blushing, "H-h-hey… K-kimiko-san… W-w-we…" but Kimiko cut him off by pointing a dagger in front of his face._

_"Don't disturb me." She said in a dead tone._

_Yata just stood there, shocked._

_"Sorry…" Kimiko mumbled putting the dagger down._

_Since then, they finally suggested to leave Kimiko alone._

Yata stopped skating and picked up his skateboard and walked up to her.

"H-Hey." He said.

Kimiko turned around, "Hey." She said, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I-I-I uh… I-I-I was just skating around, and… I saw you here… and yeah…" Yata blushed.

"Ok." Kimiko smiled a bit. It was the first time she smiled in a week.

Yata went closer to her and said, "You miss him?"

"I don't know. You see, Aaron was always like a brother to me. I never thought that he would actually like me until before he died. I was never the type to you know, having crushes or falling in love. In fact, I never had a crush in my life." She said.

"Aaron is strong, short-tempered, wild, like you. Only, he never stutters and blushes everytime he sees a girl." She continued, "In fact, everytime I see you, you remind me of him." She smiled at Yata.

Yata doesn't know what to say. He just stood there and blush.

Kimiko stared at Yataand went up to him. Suddenly, snow began to fall. Both of them looked up into the sky. One, two, and suddenly millions of snowflakes fall.

Kimiko rubbed her two hands together, cupped them and breathe into them. She crossed her arms.

"It's getting cold." She said.

Yata untied his jacket and offered it to her.

"H-H-Here." He said, blushing.

Kimiko took the jacket in his hands and wore it.

"Mmmm… It's soo warm. Thank you." She said.

Yata blushed but he shook his head, "W-We should go."

Both of them went back to Homra.

When they got in, all eyes were on them.

A question marks popped on their heads, "What?"

All of them were silent for a moment when Totsuka jumped up, "You two look like a couple!"

"W-W-W-WHAT?! NO!" they both said as they pushed each other away.

Everyone in the bar laughed. Kimiko took a seat in one of the chairs in Kusanagi's bar counter.

"I'd like to order some red wine please." She said happily.

"_Oui, mademoiselle. _And it's good to see you smile again." Izumo said as he poured wine in a glass and placed it in front of her.

"I just feel revived. That's all." She said.

"So, Kimiko-san…" Chitosei went up to her but Kimiko cut him off.

"Please don't adress me so formally. Just call me Kimiko-chan, or just simply, Kimiko!" she said.

"Alright then. Hey, I was planning, do you want to see a movie sometime… Just the two of us?" Chitosei asked while putting on a seductive grin.

Izumo looked at Kimiko and Chitosei as he was cleaning his wine bottles.

Suddenly, all eyes were on them. Waiting for Kimiko to answer.

"I'm sorry, Chitosei-kun. But you wouldn't want to date a violent, wild, and strong chick like me." She says while looking at Yata, "Better ask someone else." She said.

Everyone else went gape-mouthed. No girl in Chitosei's whole life turned him down when he asked her for a date.

Everyone expect that Chitosei will be in a state of shock by now. But instead he chuckled, "Alright. I've been turned down. No biggie."

When Chitosei left, Kusanagi talked to Kimiko.

"So, Kimiko-chan, have you regained all your memories?" he asked.

"Most of them. Not all of them. I also found out that why I know the Requiem of Red…" she said taking a sip.

"Oh really?" Kusanagi said.

"Yeah. I found out that my mother sing that song everytime before I go to sleep. It was beautiful, really." She said.

"That's wonderful." Kusanagi said with a smile.

"Speaking of memories, I also researched something in the internet…" Totsuka says "… I found out, during ancient times, those who released someone from a memory spell is said to be the person's partner for life or soon-to-be spouse."

"Oh really now?" Kusanagi said.

Everyone's eyes suddenly were on Yata and Kimiko. Yata suddenly blushed crimson red when he heard what Totsuka said.

"That's just a rumor from the internet! It's probably not true or anything." He said.

"I'll name the kid." Mikoto said.

Yata foze into a stone,"KING?!"

While everyone was making fun of Yata, Kimiko chuckled and concentrated on her drink. Suddenly something came to her mind…

_"Hey! I'm here to shoot the night scene. My name is Tatara Totsuka. How about you?" she saw Totsuka said to a white-haired man._

_Suddenly the man turned to Totsuka and shot a gun at him. Totsuka collapsed and the camera turned to the man._

_"… I am the Colourless King!..." the man said._

Kimiko grew pale and she sweat. She accidentally dropped her drink that made everyone turned, "I-I-I'm sorry!" she said.

"It's alright." Izumo said grabbing the broom as he swept the broken pieces of the glass.

"Are you alright?" Totsuka asked.

Kimiko looked at him and she froze, "Yes. I'm alright." She said as she turned away.

"…Impossible…" she whispered to herself.

**Review Please!**


End file.
